Prank War
by LittleDragonNeko
Summary: Valon and Alister are fighting again. Now they've sparked a prank war that will last for who knows how long. Chapter 20 up now! It's over, but there's a possibility of a sequel in the somewhat near future!
1. Cold Shower? No Way!

Ice: Here's my idea I've had for a while. I don't own anything, but I hope everyone enjoys it.

* * *

It was a semi-peaceful afternoon at the home of Valon, Raphael, and Alister. Of course that meant Valon and Alister were fighting off and on while Raphael went about his business ignoring them. This was one of those days.

"I got it first!" screamed Valon.

"I got it first! Get your own!" screeched Alister as they fought over the last can of Dr. Pepper.

"This is the last of it!"

"Not my problem!"

"One of these days they're going to wake up and love each other after all the fights", thought Raphael as he watched Family Guy.

"Mine!"

"No, it's mine! I saw it first!"

"I did!"

"I bought them!"

"I hate you, Alister."

"You want them you go buy you some, no drinking mine."

"Fine."

After the Dr. Pepper war, they finally settled down watching TV, Alister with the last of his Dr. Pepper and Valon guarding his 12 pack. Evil looks were passed back and forth between the two. Raphael tried not to notice.

"One of these days you two will wake up from these pathetic fights", commented Raphael.

"Don't hold your breath", was Valon's response while Alister snorted with laughter.

"I'm being serious!"

"Yeah and as long as we're in the same house, we're going to fight"

"I'm going to the one place you won't pick a fight with me", said Alister.

"Oh yeah, where?"

"I'm going to take a shower and I highly doubt you want to join me."

"Got that right. Have fun."

"Peace and quiet from you."

Alister headed off to take a shower while Valon stayed in the den with an evil grin. Raphael noticed and thought, "Oh great. Here we go again."

About five minutes later, Valon walked out of the den saying he was hungry. Raphael was almost sure that meant hungry to cause trouble and followed him. Valon, however, did walk in the kitchen. He eventually found a pot which Raphael figured was going to be thrown at Alister, but instead was going to be filled with water.

Valon thought for a minute and turned to the sink. Grinning, he turned it on to fill the pot. Don't throw cold water on him, thought Raphael as Valon continued to fill it half full which he did ever so slowly.

Meanwhile, Alister was content with peace and quiet until he noticed the change in water temperature. Suddenly, cold water poured down on him.

"Curse that Valon! I know it was him!" he screamed.

Just as quick, warm water flowed again.

"Maybe it wasn't him after all…"

Back in the kitchen, Valon put the pot on the stove while he dug around in the pantry for something to fix. He came back out with some pasta. Thinking he could do no harm, Raphael walked back to the den.

Noticing that he was gone, Valon went back to play with the sink again. Turning it on warm water and letting it flow, Valon went back to his boiling water to add his pasta.

Alister still thought Valon was the culprit, but soon forgot about it. Until the temperature changed again.

"Damn him! I know he did! I'm gonna kill him when I get out!" he shrieked.

Again the water became warm and everything went back to normal.

Giggling a bit, Valon sat content while he ate. He was trying to come up with another way to get him. Suddenly a thought came to him. Grinning evilly he choked down his meal and found a large pot. He filled it full with ice and cold water. Once done, he raced to the bathroom where Alister was taking a shower. Trying to contain his laughter, he quietly opened the door and snuck in.

In the den, Raphael wondered why it was so quiet and went to investigate. He walked in to the kitchen and saw an empty bowl on the counter and cupboard doors opened. Knowing what Valon was probably up to, he wandered to the bathroom.

Valon had a plan. That plan was to throw cold water and ice on Alister and run as if his life depended on it, in which it very much did. He quietly snuck over and took aim. With as much courage as he could muster, he threw the large pot of ice and water on Alister.

"Holy mother of God! I'm gonna kill you! Get your ass back here!" screamed Alister as he tried to get away from the ice.

"Uh-oh…" was all Valon could think to say as he turned and ran for his life.

Alister grabbed the nearest towel and ran after Valon. Raphael being on the opposite side of the door was promptly knocked off his feet as Valon fled the scene. A minute later, a rabid Alister tore out of the room chasing Valon. Raphael jumped to his feet and ran after them.

Valon ran and hid anywhere he could find. Alister started throwing any object close to him trying to find him. Raphael tried to calm them and get them to stop.

"Please stop! You're tearing the house down! Stop!"

"Valon! I'm gonna kill you! Where are you!" screeched Alister.

"You're not gonna get me! Never! Dang it!" he screamed as he ran from his hiding place.

Eventually Valon made a mad dash for the door. Alister ran after him, but Raphael grabbed him and put him in a headlock. At the same moment Valon reached for the door knob, it opened.

Dartz stood there in disbelief at the sight of Valon curled up on the floor reaching for the door, Alister with a pink fluffy towel around his waist, and Raphael holding Alister in a headlock. He knew they were all somewhat on the loony side, but this time they actually crossed the thin line between sanity and insanity.

"I thought I would stop by and drop this off..." started Dartz as he held out a borrowed movie, "Is this a bad time?"

"Oh no. Not at all", said Raphael as he let go of Alister and Valon took the movie.

"I guess I'll be on my way then. Buh bye."

As Dartz left, everyone stood dumbfounded after their embarrassing moment.

"Umm… I guess I'll go put some clothes on…" said Alister as he stumbled off too his room.

"I guess I'll go watch my movie I've been waiting for him to return…" stated Valon as he walked off to the den.

"So it takes embarrassment for them to stop fighting. Works for me", commented Raphael as he walked in to the kitchen.

Once Raphael was in the kitchen, Alister waltzed in as well. Alister grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper and both went to lay out in the den to watch the movie with Valon.

"Is that one of mine…" started Valon.

"Well what do you know? It might just be." answered Alister.

"Not again. I need a vacation!" screeched Raphael.

* * *

Ice: I hope someone likes this. It's based on what my grandma likes to do to me when i take a shower. Usually she tries to wash clothes though... Cold showers to me are only good when I'm burnt. Please review!


	2. The Tale of the Pink Hair

Ice: Well, you wanted more so I guess I'll come up with more, maybe lots more, but only if I get lots of good reviews. Mwuhahaha cough hack Dude, I can't do that anymore… My throat is sore. Someone else do the disclaimer.

Joey: Fine since I got shoved up here and I'm not even in this fic. Ice doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Kool-aid. She does own her copy of Mortal Kombat II that she found. However, she doesn't even own the Dr. Pepper she's drinking.

Ice: Do too!

* * *

The next day seemed fairly normal for the Doom warriors. Actually, it was abnormal. No one was fighting for once. At least not verbally…

"Dang it, will you stop kicking me!" screeched Valon.

"Why should I? You kept punching me!" backfired Alister.

Currently, they were sitting in the den playing Mortal Kombat II for Super Nintendo that they snagged from a yard sale. Naturally, Raphael opposed. Of course he was ignored and sat back watching them.

"Video games are so violent now-a-days", commented Raphael.

"Well, actually video games have been violent since Pac-Man and all the good old games", Valon replied.

"Too true. Pac-Man was always eating Pinky, Inky, Blinky, and Clyde. Poor things", was all Alister could say while he continued to beat up Valon's character, Sub-Zero.

"…I hate you."

"What's new?"

With that, they continued to play well into the afternoon. Eventually they grew tired and disappeared to the rest of the house. Valon declared he was going to take a shower while Raphael cooked. Alister stayed in the den to plot.

Valon wandered to his room to gather some clothes while Alister left the den to rig the shower. Taking some string and a pack of kool-aid, he walked in to the bathroom. Tearing the packet open a little, he attached the string to the torn piece and attached the other end to the shower knob. Snickering as he heard Valon coming, he casually walked out.

"What were you doing?" asked Valon.

"Going to the bathroom before you hog it for an hour", replied Alister.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

Without another thought, Valon continued his trek to the shower. Hoping for the best, he got in. Nothing happened. He felt safe and started to wash his hair, just in time for the contents of the packet to empty. Not noticing anything, he continued to wash.

Outside, Alister was almost rolling in the floor with laughter. A sudden thought occured to him, what was he going to do once Valon came chasing him? Oh well, he thought, I'll deal with that when it happens.

Feeling brave, Valon stepped out. While drying off, he just happened to glance at the mirror. He shrieked as he saw a shock of pink hair that was his. He ran back into the shower and found the pack of pink lemonade kool-aid. Making a silent vow, he snatched a towel and threw the door open.

"Alister! You are so dead!" deafened the house.

"Oh crap...", muttered Alister as he ran for his life.

"I knew something was going to happen when Alister thought he got away with the kool-aid," thought Raphael.

The chase began as Alister was fleeing to random rooms trying to hide. Valon was throwing any random object that got in his way. Raphael stared in horror as chairs flew from one side of the room to the other in the living room.

In a final desperate attempt, Alister reached for the door. Upon opening it, stood a spiky haired kid with a golden puzzle necklace. He stared wondering whether to run away in horror or stay put.

"Umm... I just wanted to return your book... Bad time?" asked Yugi with wide eyes.

"Not really...", started Alister as he reached for the book.

"Ok, here it is. Buh bye. Nice hair by the way", called Yugi as he ran up the road to the safety of his home.

"Uh... I guess I'll go find some clothes...", said Valon as he ran down the hall.

"I think I'll go put this up in my room", replied Alister as he wandered off.

"Again it takes embarrassment for them to stop acting like children. I kind of like this actually. I wonder what I can lend out next...", thought Raphael as went on a hunt for an item to give.

* * *

Ice: Did everyone like it? I think I'm losing my touch...I went ahead and made part 3. Remember to review! 


	3. Spider? Aghh!

Ice: Here is part 3 in the prank war between Valon and Alister. I still don't own anything.

* * *

The next day, everyone was content and half-asleep. Valon was tired from trying to scrub the pink out of his hair. Random highlights still remained in various spots. Alister was sore from laughing non-stop at the brunette as he repeatedly dunked his head in the sink. 

Raphael was in good spirits, although he was also tired from laughing. It always provided him with humor unless they were fighting. Harmless pranks were always welcome. Now that he knew the secret to get them to stop fighting, it opened their chances of pulling pranks. They only seemed to fight if he was around and by walking off, they got bored.

"I can't stay awake today-", yawned Alister.

"Me neither. I'm wore out from trying to wash my hair thanks to someone...", growled Valon.

"You're quite welcome for the new look. Would you rather I burn it off?"

"I'd rather you not touch it."

"But I didn't, not technically anyway."

"I hate you."

"I love you."

"I really hate you."

"No, you don't."

"Drop dead."

"Thought I did a long time ago."

"Obviously didn't work."

"Nope. Forget you, I'm going to wake myself up."

"How?"

"Same way I always do. A shower, duh."

"Have at it."

Once Alister wandered off, Valon ran to his room. Digging through the mess, he find a large toy spider left over from Halloween. He waited for Alister to get in the shower. Hearing the door close, he waited by the door. Once he heard the water run, he waited an extra five minutes.

Feeling brave, he quietly opened the door and snuck in. Grinning like a madman, he slipped it into the shower and tried to get out as fast as he could. He never got out in time.

"What's this... Oh hell! Gah! Valon, I'm gonna kick your ass! Get back here!" Alister screamed as he snatched the nearest towel and raced after Valon.

"Oh dear mother of God! Someone save me!" screeched the brunette.

"You brought it on yourself. Have fun", called Raphael as Valon ran around him.

"Stop running!" yelled Alister.

"What are you going to do to me?" Valon called back.

"Nothing!"

"Then why are you chasing me?"

"Stop and you'll find out!"

Running to the door like usual, he opened it. No one stood in his way. He ran outside with Alister close behind. As he ran around the gate, he bumped into Joey. Alister caught up to Valon and tried to choke him. Joey stood dumbfounded.

"Um... I was just dropping off Raphael's cookbook... I'll just let you take it to him when you finish strangling him", mumbled Joey as he set the book down and ran across the street.

"Well, that was a shock. Guess I should go back in...", grinned Alister as he walked back to the house.

"I guess I should too... Wait a minute," Valon called as he heard the door lock, "Hey! You can't leave me out here! Raph! Al! Let me in... Please!"

In the house,

"Where is Val?" wondered Raphael.

"I don't know. Said he was going somewhere when he ran down the street."

"Oh. He'll be back later I guess."

"Yep."

Outside, Valon curled up at the front door as it started to rain. He started whining.

"Someone please let me in. Please... Raph, I'll be nice to Al. Just let me in!"

"Hey, Alister! Did you hear that?", asked Raphael.

"Nope. Nothing."

"Is someone outside?"

"Not when I came in."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure."

"I'm going to check just in case."

"Ok."

Raphael was skeptical of Alister. Why would Valon run off somewhere at four o'clock? He opened the door to the sight of Valon laying in front of the door whimpering.

"I hate him. I'm gonna kill Al for this...", muttered Valon.

"Hmph. Alister! You've got some explaining to do!"

"What? He shouldn't have forgotten his keys when he left", complained Alister as he walked in.

* * *

Ice: Am I losing my touch? I hope I'm not. Please review! 


	4. The Stove

Ice: You asked for it. I have finally updated Prank War. Thanks to all the uplifting reviews that made me come back from too long a break. I heart each and every one of you. All my reviewers deserve special plushies!

* * *

A week after the shower war, things pretty much calmed down for the Doom warriors. Raphael was content with Alister and Valon not fighting so often. Little petty arguements sparked randomly, but nothing major to start a war over. Soon, all that was going to change. 

"I'm hungry. Alister, would you _please_ fix me something to eat?" whined Valon for the fifth time in twenty minutes.

"No, and no means no," replied the red-headed teen.

"Raph! Alister is being mean to me and won't fix me lunch!"

"So? You're not a baby. Everyone can cook for himself in this house," Raphael called from the den.

"See?" asked Alister.

"Shut it," complained Valon.

Valon wandered to his room before deciding to find something to eat. Alister took the golden opportunity to go plot in the kitchen. He knew Valon loved his pasta. Pasta involved water and a stove. Mwahaha, this is going to be perfect, thought Alister.

He began experimenting with the stove. Gas stoves showed the flame so all he needed to think of was how to make a bigger flame. Cologne suddenly came to mind. Alister ran to the bathroom with a lighter and began to test his thought. Fireballs shot out from the spray. Grinning evilly, he ran back to the kitchen.

Valon was almost to the kitchen when he heard Alister making a lot of noise. When he walked in he saw Alister leaning over the stove.

"Umm... What are you doing, Al?" he dared to ask.

"Cleaning the stove. It's a mess, have you not seen it?" Alister loved his quick thinking.

"No, but ok..." Valon guessed as he filled a pot with water.

"It's filthy. I just thought I would be nice and clean it right up for you," he continued as he sprayed the cologne all in the air around the would-be flame.

"Well, that's nice of you," he commented as Alister walked out.

Valon was curious about what happened to the stove. It looked the same as before. He poked the knob. Nothing happened. Must be safe, he thought. He turned it. No flame appeared. Huh, that's weird, he wondered. He looked down into the stove and tried it again.

BOOM!

"Alister! What did you do now! I thought I told you to stop making bombs in your room!" screamed Raphael as he walked through the house trying to find Alister.

"Wasn't me!" screamed the reply.

They met up in the hall connecting to the kitchen. They could smell the scent of burnt hair. They looked in. Valon was crouched down in front of the stove.

"Is he dead?" asked Raphael.

"Can I poke him with a stick if he is?"

"No!"

"Aww no fair."

Suddenly Valon twitched. He seemed to be sniffling. He got up and turned towards the two men. They stared in awe. Valon's eyes snapped open showing tears as he screamed.

"Alister! I hate you! You're not my friend anymore! I'm going to show you hell!"

"Aww crap..." was all Alister could get out before he ran.

Raphael stood back as a rabid Valon chased Alister. It would have been alright if it was just a simple game of cat and mouse, thought Raphael, I hope he remembers to show up.

"Al! I've had it up to here with you!" screeched Valon as he threw a chair at the red-head.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please! Have mercy!"

Knock. Knock. Grumble. Bang! Bang!

The door flew open. Yami Bakura stood there looking rather impatient. He glanced at the sight of Alister crouched behind a thrown chair waving a hand-made white flag as Valon stood there wielding the broom of death. He rolled his eyes.

"Did you need a soul stolen or what? No, I don't do house calls either. Takes the fun out of the chase."

"I don't remember calling you..." started Raphael.

"Then why am I wasting my time with you foolish mortals?" he complained as he stormed out.

"Anyone know what that was about...?"

"No...," answered Alister, "But, I think I'm going to lie down for a bit now..."

"I guess I'll finish fixing my lunch...," stated Valon.

"Please tell me they're not going to start a war in the kitchen now", thought Raphael, "I think I need to upgrade our insurance policy."

* * *

Ice: So what do you think? Better or worse? I hope for better. I have ideas for 2 more chapters. I'll get started on those in the next few nights. Til then, enjoy! Now edited. Just so everyone knows, quotation thingies and I don't really get along. Commas confuse me to no end so please bare with me. 


	5. The Pipes

Ice: Well, here we go. 5th chapter and counting. I still and probably will never own anything. Ok. 3,2,1 let's jam!

* * *

The day after the stove-top flamethrower, the three guys were sitting in the dining room. It was meal time again and no one knew what they wanted. Valon wanted Alister to cook, Alister said for Raphael to cook, and Raphael suggested everyone have a part. No one agreed with him though.

"Please? How often do I ask for you to cook?" begged Valon.

"You ask more and more everyday," replied Alister.

"If we all cook, no one can complain," Raphael sighed.

"No!" screamed the two.

"Alright, whatever."

"Fine. I'll cook. I'll give you ten minutes to figure out what you want," said Alister as he gave in and walked off.

"I don't care. It's whatever you want Val."

"Alright. I'll go set something out for Al then."

Raphael wondered what the brunette was up to, but he didn't dare ask. Grinning and trying to act innocent, Valon wandered into the kitchen. He looked around to see what he could rig up for his victim. He began to search through the pantry. He found a few items that when cooked would involve water. Gears began to turn in the young boy's mind.

He ran over to the sink trying to find away to rig it. He looked at the pipes. He began to disconnect them. It was true that he was no plumber although he knew what he was doing. He found the spray hose. With every evil intention, he attached a rubber band to it. Knowing that it would spray when turned on, he backed away.

"Just what do you think you're doing in here?" asked Alister when time was up.

"I was setting some stuff out for you."

"Really? Why do I not trust you?"

"I'm serious. Look. I put it on the counter right there."

"Alright, I believe you. Now, get out of my sight or I'm not cooking."

"Ok."

Valon ran for the living room to sit with Raphael. He knew that within five minutes Alister would be screaming. He sat down trying not to laugh. Raphael could clearly see he did something and would soon know what.

Alister began by reading the boxes Valon set out. One called for a saucepan with water. Harmless enough, thought Alister. He walked over to the sink. He put the pot under the faucet and turned on the water. No wet stuff came out. Oh great. What now, wondered Alister.

He got on his hands and knees to look under the sink. He saw that all the pipes were disconnected. What idiot did this, Alister continued to think. He saw the spray hose. He tilted it towards himself to see it better. Suddenly water shot out everywhere.

"Aghhhh! Valon! Get in here you little brat! You've got some explaining to do!" screeched Alister through the water.

Raphael knew the kitchen was under water from the splashing sounds he heard. He got up and snatched Valon before he could run. Dragging him to the kitchen he saw Alister swimming around the table.

"What happened in here?" he dared to ask.

"Ask the little knucklehead. He tried to drown me!"

"I didn't do it. I promise! I was framed!" whined Valon.

"Framed by who? Roger Rabbit? Last I heard, he was the one framed."

"Let me go! Agh!" screamed Valon as he broke free only to be grabbed by Alister.

While they had a wet fight contest, Raphael tried to fix the pipes again. Once the water was turned off, they were left in two feet of water. He finally was able to break up Alister and Valon. He found buckets and pots and forced them to dump the water outside. They fought the whole way.

"I hate you," complained Valon.

"You always say that," Alister sighed.

"And I mean it!"

"You don't know what you'd do if you didn't have me around."

"...You're right."

"Hurry up! There's still more water waiting for you!" called Raphael from the door.

"I still blame you for this."

"You had to play with the pipes, genius."

* * *

Ice: Wow. I thought it wasn't all that funny, but everyone says different. Ok. I'll leave it alone if everyone wishes. Thank you my dear reviewers! 


	6. The Freezer

Ice: Now for another chapter. I'm also trying to work on a murder mystery. i just don't have a cast yet. Should I go with YGO? Let me know what you think as I give you another chapter.

* * *

A day or so after the swimming pool in the kitchen, everyone was sitting in the den watching a movie. The kitchen was finally dry land again. Now all the complaints were directed at the movie.

"You're so stupid! You know he's going to be right there! Aww you fell for it!" screeched Valon.

"We could do without your sound effects", complained Alister.

"Still, she didn't have to run in there!"

"Your talking is worse than a cell phone in a crowded theater."

"Well excuse me for saying my thoughts in the comfort of my own home."

"Whatever. Keep it to yourself."

"Not today. Please, just not now", thought Raphael.

Everything had been well since the new pool. Now Alister was on the verge of returning the favor. Raphael watched as Alister left to get a drink from the kitchen. He thought he should watch him, but again he didn't want to know what he was capable of.

Alister walked into the kitchen. He knew Valon would be close behind for a drink. He looked at the fridge and grinned. If he could swap the fridge for the freezer and turn up the cold, he could create a drink explosion.

He loved the thought of it and moved Valon's drinks in the freezer. If he could make Valon think he put him there, then there shouldn't be a problem. He moved them into freezer and turned up the setting. Being careful, he backed away and grabbed his drink. He walked back into the den.

Minutes later, Valon complained of being thirsty. He tried to beg Alister to get it for him, but when that failed to work, he went after himself. He looked in the fridge. No drinks were found. He knew Alister had been in there. Maybe he has something to do with it, he wondered.

"Al? Where are my drinks?" he called.

"You put them in the freezer. Don't you remember?"

"No..."

"I watched you do it about an hour ago."

"Well, alright then", he said as he opened the freezer.

There in the freezer just like Alister said were the drinks. Valon wondered why everything had ice all over it, but didn't think much of it. He grabbed the drink and pulled it loose from the freezer. He looked at it. It looked harmless enough.

BOOM!

Several loud booming noises could be hear from the kitchen. Raphael feared the worst for Valon. Alister looked almost too calm as if he was expecting it. Raphael grabbed Alister.

"What have you done to that poor child now?" he asked frantically.

"I didn't do it. He put them in there", whined Alister back.

"Come on. I don't believe you."

They walked into the kitchen where Valon had retreated behind a chair. Cans were littered all over the floor. They looked at the shaken boy.

"What happened in here?" wondered Raphael.

"T-t-the cans. I g-grabbed it. It w-went BOOM", stuttered Valon, "All of them d-did."

"Well, that's what you get for leaving them in there", stated Alister.

"I didn't though. Really, I didn't put them in there."

"Both of you clean this mess. Now. Take your war outdoors. You're tearing the house down", groaned Raphael.

An hour or two later, they were all sitting happily in th den finishing their movie. Well, everyone was happy except Valon. He lost his Dr. Pepper to Alister again. He constantly whined for it.

"Please, Alister? I just want a sip."

"No. It's not my fault you blew yours up."

"I didn't do it. Please? Just one sip?"

"Leave me alone you little brat."

"Raph! Al called me a brat. He won't let me have a sip of my own drink."

"Oh no. Please, no more. Have mercy on me, somebody!" thought Raphael as he settled in what was going to be a long night.

* * *

Ice: There ya go. If anyone would also like to suggest a new theme for the prank war, feel free to do so. I can always use a fresh theme every 3 chapters. Please read and review!


	7. Paint?

Ice: Thanks to my lovely reviewers I now have some new themes I can start on soon. I'll probably get to that within the week or so since it doesn't take me long to put a chapter together.

* * *

The next day was not quiet at all. Someone was always bumping into someone else whether it was on purpose or not. Cleaning the house with Alister and Valon around proved to be more difficult than it sounded. Raphael was nearing his breaking point. 

"If you're going to cause this much trouble inside, then take it out!" he screamed.

"Fine. I get the garage then", agreed Valon who was tired of Alister stomping his toe around every corner.

"Do what you want. I'll just rake some leaves then."

With that, the three parted ways on their cleaning. Raphael took the house, Alister, the yard, and Valon in the garage. It probably wasn't the greatest idea to let them take their war outside, but it was better than having a torched or potentially underwater home.

Valon wandered through the garage looking at all the junk stored on the shelves. He found the touch-up paint he used on his bike. Alister always made fun of him cause it was yellow. Yellow was a cheery color. Alister was usually grumpy. Ah-ha, thought Valon.

He searched for a ladder and some rope. It was a garage after all and he was able to find everything he needed before Alister came in looking for a rake. He climbed up over the door being careful as he attached the rope to the bucket and door knob. The bucket was small enough to just barely color his hair. Revenge for the neon pink, Valon grinned.

A moment later, footsteps were heard as Alister was coming in for the rake. Valon took shelter as he knew Alister would grab the nearest object if it wasn't already in his hands. The door knob twisted. The door opened. The bucket dyed his magenta hair a warm, cheery gold.

Alister looked up and saw the bucket. He knew Valon was the culprit. After all, it was his touch-up paint. He ran through the garage. He snatched up the rake and began hunting Valon.

He finally came across a dark corner. He knew he was there. He thrust the end of the rake into the darkness. Hearing a yelp and being knocked back by a frightened brunette, he gave chase. He continued to wield the rake and make threatening gestures towards Valon every time he got close enough.

"Come back here runt!"

"Put the rake down and I might!"

"Stop running and I will!"

"No cause then you'll run it up my ass. No, thank you!"

"We'll see what gets run up where in a minute!"

Upon hearing the commotion, Raphael ran outside. He came across the sight of a blonde figure shaking a rake at Valon who was hanging by a limb in a tree.

"I'm sorry ma'm. Was he bothering you? I'll take care of him, don't worry," he said as he walked closer.

"Who are you calling ma'm!" Alister screeched.

"Huh? Umm... I'm sorry, Alister. You... Your hair, it looks different."

"Thanks to the rat up there! Get down here!"

"I promise I won't doing anything else. Just please let me go", begged Valon.

"If I were you, I'd kill him", commented Raphael.

"Don't give him any ideas!"

"Nothing I didn't already have in mind", Alister replied.

"Please. Just let me go this time. You ran me up a tree. What more do you want?"

"Fine. Stay out of the yard if you value your life."

"...Thanks."

"You want to thank me already? Whatever."

Once agreed, Valon was let out of the tree and Raphael went back inside. It was just morning and Alister had the afternoon to plot against Valon. Valon knew he waas lucky this time, but he wasn't sure for how long. He stayed in fear in the garage knowing that if he tried to get in the house he would have to cross paths with Alister in the yard. Lunch time was getting close and who knows how long Valon can hold out when a meal is coming up?

* * *

Ice: Alright! Getting back into the swing of things is easier than I thought it would be. Please read and review! 


	8. Not the Rake

Ice: Alright another new chapter! Sorry it took so long.

* * *

With time getting closer to lunch, a starving Valon wondered if he could hold out until Alister finished the yard. Already Valon had swept, placed everything neatly on shelves, and polished all three bikes. It still wasn't enough as Alister seemed to take his time raking. He wondered how Raphael was doing in the house. Knowing him, he had already finished and was enjoying his lunch and a movie. So not fair, thought Valon.

In the house, just as Valon thought, Raphael was finishing up cooking lunch for everyone. He wasn't sure when they were coming in so he decided to leave it on the stove on low heat. Grabbing his meal, he set off down the hall to the den where his new movie waited for him.

Alister was outside in the yard grumbling. He knew Valon would be coming out soon and he wasn't sure how to get him back. All he had to work with was a rake and leaves. Rake. Leaves. Excellent, thought Alister.

Wasting no time, he set about to find a good spot to bury the rake. He knew he would make a run for the front door so he looked for a decent spot. After following the expected path Valon would take, he set the rake down and started piling the leaves on it. Making it as unnoticeable as possible, he scattered all the leaves and walked over to the tree.

As soon as he sat down, Valon poked his head out the door. Looking like a frightened rabbit, he took cautious steps out the door and looked around. He saw Alister sitting in front of the tree.

"What's the matter with you? You act like someone's trying to kill you", Alister called to him.  
"Yeah, and that someone is you!"  
"Me? Nah, I have better things to do with my time."  
"I hope so."

He continued walking to the front door. Almost five feet away, his foot struck something hard. He knew it had to be Alister's plan. He turned around to yell at him.

"So you thought you could get me with that old trick?", he asked.

Just as he turned around, his foot stepped on the rake. It came up fast as lightning and caught him right between the eyes. His hands flew up to cover his face.

"Ow! Damn you, Al! I hate you!", he screeched.  
"Now you know the pain I felt when you decided to dye my hair for me!"  
"Grr...Come here!", he yelled as he ran after him.  
"Oh snap... Not good", thought Alister as he realized he had no where to run.

A rabid Valon was charging at him and all he had was a tree. Better make like a monkey and climb, Alister thought as he jumped for the nearest branch.

"Get down here! That tree won't help you! Where's my chainsaw?" continued Valon.  
"Chainsaw? Oh shit... Raphael! Raph, help me!" whined Alister.

Enjoying his movie, Raphael forgot all about the other two boys. He was perfectly content without the fighting, or was until he heard a chainsaw start up. Eh? Must be the neighbors, he thought.

"Aaaaghhhhh! Raphael! Someone! Anyone! Help!"

Hearing the girlish scream, Raphael ran for the door. He saw a blonde figure in the tree and Valon attacking with a chainsaw. Oh great, he thought as he ran outside.

"Valon! What are you doing? Stop!" he called to him.  
"No! He's going to pay!"  
"Agh! Help!" whined Alister.  
"Don't worry ma'am! I'll get him!"  
"Damn it, Raph! It's me!"  
"Umm... I'm sorry, Al, it's just... You know... You do look like a girl."  
"That's it. I'm going to kick both of your asses when I get down!"

Just then the chainsaw died.

"Oh crap...", said Valon and Raphael.  
"Ha! No!" called Alister as he slipped out of the tree.  
"Wait! What about a peace offering?", asked Raphael.  
"Like what?" said Alister as he got up.  
"Valon fixes your dinner and I'll dye your hair back to magenta. What do you say?"  
"Hmm... Ok. That hurt anyway."  
"You just wait...", mumbled Valon.  
"What was that?", asked Raphael.  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

That night Valon was in the kitchen fixing Alister his favorite dinner and Raphael was helping dye his hair. It might stay a peaceful night now. I hope so anyway, thought Raphael.

"Ow! That was a tangle!" screeched Alister.  
"Sorry...not...", grumbled Raphael.

* * *

Ice: So what do you think? Is it good? I hope so. Please review and tell me what you think!


	9. Snake? Snake!

Ice: Alright. Back again with a new chapter. Yay! Hope you like this one too.

* * *

The day after the incident in the yard, Alister was brushing his magenta hair while taunting Valon to come near him. Thanks to Valon, his hair had been dyed twice already and he wasn't about to let him do it again. This time, he wasn't letting him near it.

Valon really had no intention of going for his hair this time. Yes, he was rather attached to it, but it was losing it's fun and fast. This time Valon's thoughts turned to a certain coat. Wondering what he could do to it, he tried to walk out of the den, but Alister called him back.

"And just where do you think you're going?", he asked.  
"Out and about", Valon responded.  
"Stay away from my room."  
"Wasn't going near it."  
"Good."

Valon walked off. Raphael chimed in from enjoying his book.

"Do you always think he's out to get you?"  
"Yes!", screeched Alister.  
"Hmm..."  
"I'm not paranoid."  
"Sure..."  
"I'm not!"  
"I believe you... Not..."  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing at all."

Valon walked around the house and couldn't find anything amusing until he walked into his room. He recently had found a little harmless grass snake in the yard and was keeping it as a pet. Sure Raphael and Alister had protested, but he was taking good care of it. No one had any reason to complain so he continued to keep it.

Looking at the snake and remembering the coat, his evil grin started to show. He knew Alister was a bit squemish with snakes and this was almost too good to be true. He began to plot when the best time would be. He knew Alister would probably go out to get dinner tonight and he always took his coat with him no matter what. He didn't have long before he would leave so he grabbed the snake and ran out to the hall.

He could hear Alister asking Raphael what he wanted tonight and knew he would start yelling for him in a bit. The last thing he wanted was for him to walk out and catch him. He immediately stuffed the poor snake in the sleeve of the coat. A second later, Alister called for him.

"Come here you little brat! What do you want for dinner?"  
"Umm... Just a hamburger and some fries. Nothing special", he called back.  
"Good. I wasn't getting you anything special anyway."  
"Ok."

He ran from the hall and hid in the nearest closet. He could hear Alister walking out to grab his coat. Valon could barely hold in his laughter.

Alister tried to reach for the door, but felt a tingling around his arm. He thought it was nothing and reached for the door again. This time he felt something moving across his bare stomach. He looked down.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Raphael heard the scream and ran to see what was wrong. Alister was on top of the coat rack trying to beat the snake with a broom. Raphael couldn't hold back his laughter. He knew it was Valon's harmless grass snake, but with Alister, every snake has malicious intent.

"What are you standing there for! Help me! Get that thing out of here!", Alister screeched from the coat rack.  
"Ok, alright, give me a minute," said Raphael as he walked over to the snake and picked him up.  
"I can't believe you're picking it up with your hands! That thing could attack you at any time! Look at that evil glare in its eyes!"  
"Calm down or I'll throw him on you."  
"...Ok..."

Raphael went to the door and set it outside. The poor frightened thing slithered off into the night. Alister climbed down.

"You know, that did look an awful lot like Valon's pet...", stated Raphael.  
"I'LL KILL THAT BRAT!"  
"No, you won't. You'll get him back, I know. Just go get dinner and then worry about him."  
"Heh. Alright," agreed Alister as he walked out the door.

Valon, still in the closet, knew he better not come out for awhile. His only problem was food. He knew Alister had it and he wanted it. How long could he last this time?

* * *

Ice: Ok. Please review and tell me how you like it. I'm trying to think of more stuff to cause trouble and I think I have some fairly decent ideas now for later chapters.


	10. The Frog Incident

Ice: All for chapter 10, say I! Ok... Please don't deafen me... All who oppose, stay quiet. I think the I's have it!

* * *

Alister had walked out the door and been on his way to get food when a thought came to him. If Valon had used a snake on him, Alister would use a frog. Valon saw frogs as unnatural freak things. He couldn't stand the fact that it was a tadpole at first and then grew legs. That was just weird to him.

Once Alister had everyone's food, he headed to the park. It took him some time to catch a frog since he only had his bare hands to work with. Once he got it, he tucked it in his jacket pocket and raced home.

When he got home, Raphael met him to help carry in the food. He thought something might have been up when Alister said he'd take care of everything, but he didn't act on his worry. Eh, what's the worst he could do, thought Raphael.

Raphael walked back to the living room and started to wonder where Valon was. He checked his room, but didn't see any signs of him hiding. He knew that Valon couldn't hold out long if food was around and he'd show up sooner or later.

In the hall closet, Valon was debating on whether he should come out to eat or stay hiding. He knew Alister would kill him. True, Raphael would never let him, but one could still worry. He could hear Raphael calling him to dinner. I guess it should be safe if I stay with Raph, he thought.

Alister was fixing everyone's dinner on plates in the kitchen. Once he had everything set, he pulled out the frog and put him in Valon's hamburger. The little frog was in no danger since Valon would more than likely take a small cautious bite and see it. Alister grinned evilly and set out to the living room.

Valon could tell when food was being set out and meekly opened the closet door. He looked both ways before stepping out. Seeing nothing, wandered into the living room. Raphael asked where he had been.

"Oh, just out and about," Valon replied.

"Sure..."

Alister came in right after and set the plates down in front of them. Valon picked up his hamburger and looked at it suspiciously. Alister tried to hold back a grin.

"Are you mad at me?" asked Valon.

"I don't get mad," said Alister as Valon took a bite, "I get even."

Valon looked down at his burger and saw something move. The frog leaped out and landed on Valon's goggles. He flew backwards screaming more girlish than Alister had. Alister busted out laughing as Valon fled the room with the frog still on him.

Raphael couldn't help, but to laugh as the young boy ran around the house. They heard the front door open and close. Valon came back in the living room glaring at Alister.

"Well, you put a snake on me. What were you expecting?", asked Alister.

"...Come here! I'll give you snake!" screeched Valon as he ran towards him.

"Oh bloody hell..."

Alister ran for his life. Valon was hot on his heels. Raphael just sat there amused with the incident. Ahh, life's never dull with those two around, thought Raphael.

* * *

Ice: Well, I think it's rather funny. I completed this chapter while on my way to Canada. Bumpy interstates are evil.


	11. Who likes to draw?

Ice: I finally had some more ideas that I found tucked in my notebook. Now to start on those...

* * *

Three knots on Alister's head later, everyone was sitting in the den after dinner. Valon and Alister were watching a movie while Raphael read as usual. Valon was still trying to think of what to do to Alister for revenge. No ideas yet...

"You're evil", whined Valon.

"I'm not a saint you know", replied Alister.

"You're really evil."

"Like you're not?"

"Oh, settle down you two. Can I please have a peaceful evening for once?", asked Raphael.

"Ok."

Valon went back to his plotting. He started to think of Alister's morning habits. He knew that he usually got up and went straight to the kitchen for breakfast. For Valon, that was almost perfect.

He got up and decided to go look around his room to see what he could use. Alister had given him an evil look as he walked out of the room, but didn't say anything. In his room, he found multicolored permanent markers. It was almost too good to be true. All he had to do was wait until he fell asleep for awhile and then draw away.

He returned to the den a few minutes later. Nothing had changed. Alister was finishing up the movie and Raphael was closing his book. Both looked ready for bed. Twenty minutes later, that's exactly where they went.

Valon set an alarm to wake up after Alister had been asleep for about 4 hours. His plan was to go and make him look like a fool, well, more of a fool in his eyes. He soon fell asleep.

The alarm went off around two in the morning. He was up and armed with the lime green marker. He crept around like an FBI agent on the hunt. He looked around every corner and finally made it to Alister's room.

He turned the knob quietly and crept in. Alister was asleep on his back. Perfect, Valon thought. Not wanting to waste time, he immediatly walked over to him. He decided to test his method first. He poke him with the marker. He didn't budge. Yay, thought Valon.

He began to draw a big "L" on his forehead and glasses. He finished his masterpiece with a mustache and beard. He could barely contain his laughter as he sneaked out and ran back to his room.

The next morning, Alister did his usual walk straight to breakfast. Raphael was already up and fixing muffins and getting Alister a cup of coffee. He turned around and saw Alister's face.

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"It looks like you got into a fight with a marker."

"What?", asked Alister as he went to the bathroom to see.

Unfortunately, Valon was just walking by the bathroom when Alister saw his face and shrieked. Valon jumped back, but Alister had already attacked him. He was trying to choke the boy as he screamed.

"You brat! You just wait! I'll kill you!"

"Raph... Help...Someone...", gasped Valon.

Raphael knew what to expect now and had invested in a water gun to break them up. Nothing like getting one of those big water guns that can hold ice and water. He came around the corner and started squirting ice water at the two boys.

"Bad Alister. No killing in the house."

"But-but..."

"No buts. Maybe later, but take it outside if you don't mind."

"Who's on my side?", whined Valon.

* * *

Ice: I'm actually getting tired of all the updating I've been doing. It's rough when you keep writing all this and have no way to upload it. Wow, I have so much to do when I get home.


	12. Why is it so dark?

Ice: I know I took too long of a break yet again. I really should stop doing that. Either way, here's chapter 12 finally.

* * *

After almost being choked to death this morning, Valon was trying to calmly sit at breakfast without looking paranoid. It wasn't quite working. Raphael couldn't help, but laugh at the poor boy. Valon freaked yet again.

"What?! Did he do something to me? Is there something in my hair? What about my nose?"

"Chill out, Val. He hasn't done anything...yet..."

"What was the last part?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"Sure..."

Valon was still paranoid as he left breakfast and decided on a shower. He didn't know that Alister was, in fact, plotting something. Silly Valon had forgotten he left his markers laying out in the open. Alister managed to walk by and snagged them.

Alister knew the little biker boy never went anywhere without his goggles. He thought Valon might be planning to go for a ride since he was so paranoid around the house today. If Valon was taking a shower, he would have to take the goggles off to wash his hair. It was almost too perfect.

Shortly after Alister heard Valon turn the water on and get in to start scrubbing his hair, he quietly turned the door knob and snuck in. The goggles sat on the pile of clothes in the floor. Alister crept about to them and colored them in with the black sharpie. Valon never noticed since he was too busy singing . Alister tried not to laugh as he sneaked back out.

Not long after, Valon got out and dried himself off. He grabbed his goggles without looking and wandered into the living room to tell Raphael he was going out for a bit. Raphael saw the goggles and tried not to giggle as the young boy opened the door as he put them on. Suddenly the questions started flowing.

"Gee, it's awfully dark out. How long was I in the shower again, Raph?"

"Only twenty minutes."

"And I went in there at what time?"

"A quarter to ten."

"AM or PM?"

"AM."

"So it's just five after eleven?"

"You got it."

"So why is it so dark outside?"

"Just look."

Valon turned to look at Raphael and realized he couldn't see him.

"AHHHHH!"

"What's with all the screaming?" asked Alister as he came down.

"I've gone blind!" screeched Valon.

Raphael and Alister started laughing. They knew it was bad to laugh, but it was funny no matter what. Valon started flailing his arms around.

"Just take them off, you idiot", laughed Raphael.

Valon took them off and saw Alister standing there laughing at him. He knew he did it. It took all of five seconds for Valon to leap from his spot to try to choke Alister.

"Why?! Those were my best pair! Do you know how expensive these are? You ruined them!" yelled Valon while he choked Alister.

Raphael knew what to expect and was already armed with the water guns. He started shooting Valon first.

"I've already told you both, no killing in the house. Take it outside."

Valon let him go and sniffled his way upstairs.

"I hate you, Alister. You're evil. It's not fair!", he yelled as he slammed his door.

Raphael turned to Alister and started squirting him.

"Don't do that again."

Alister sulked back to his room.

"Ahh, the price you pay for living with a teenager and a young adult. Good ridance," said Raphael as he went to the den to finish reading his book.

* * *

Ice: So how was it? I'll start on chapter 13 soon. I promise this time.


	13. Haunted Toilet

Ice: Finally chapter 14. It's taken me awhile to get any motivation or ideas for another chapter, but I finally have one now. Enjoy!

* * *

Once Valon got his goggles mostly marker free, he began to plot on how to get Alister back. He knew he tended to be superstitious and came up with what he thought was an excellent plan. He crept off to the kitchen to get the one thing he would need.

While he was in the kitchen, Raphael walked in.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what you're doing now," he said.

"Nothing. I was just getting some food coloring to make a colorful twister in my old coke bottle," Valon cleverly responded.

"Alright then, have fun with that."

He grabbed his red food coloring and set out for the bathroom. He shut the door behind him just to make sure no one knew what he was up to. Valon immediately removed the back of the toilet and put enough coloring to look like blood. He came up with his story for Alister as he replaced the lid and went to find him.

Alister was in his room being quiet and listening to music. He heard a frantic knock and let little Valon in.

"Alister! You won't believe this! The toilet is haunted!" he screeched.

"No way. I'm not falling for that. Get out of here, runt."

"It's true! It bleeds!" Valon insisted.

"Yeah, right," said Alister as closed the door on him.

_Crazy kid. I honestly think he sees things_, Alister thought.

He went back to his music and not even five minutes later he realized he needed to go.

_Alright, let's just see if he's telling the truth._

Once he got in the bathroom, he examined everything.

_Looks normal enough._

After he finished his business, he went to wash his hands. He suddenly noticed something wasn't right. The water in the toilet bowl was as red as blood. He screamed and went running for Raphael.

Once he found him, he stuck his still cold and wet hands on his arm.

"Holy hell! What is the matter with you?" screeched Raphael.

"The toilet is haunted! It bleeds! Valon was telling the truth!"

"The toilet….bleeds…. Uh huh…"

"It does! Come see!" he said as he pulled him into the bathroom.

He looked around and noticed it was a little too watery to be real blood. He slapped his forehead as he realized what it was.

"Food coloring."

"What?"

"Your bleeding toilet is food coloring, Alister."

"You're kidding… I'm going to kill him…"

Valon was hiding around the corner laughing the whole time until he heard the usual phrase that would make him run. He immediately tried to find the nearest hiding place, but was unsuccessful as Alister seemed to be getting faster.

"Come back here you little runt!"

"No! You're going to hurt me!"

"That's always the idea. It's never dull around here. I should get a video camera soon…" said Raphael as he went back to watching TV.

* * *

Ice: I think it's pretty good for waiting a long time. Let me know what you think.


	14. Firecrackers are safe, right?

Ice: I know I take too long. Sorries. I do have a handful of ideas though. Thank you Sonar for this awesome idea! And yes, I realize I went stupid with counting and this is the real chapter 14. *Fixed minor spelling error. We're good now. ^_^

* * *

That afternoon, Valon spent the rest of his time hiding in his room. He would whimper ever so often and Raphael would throw a random object to make him stop. So far, three shoes, five books, various bottles and cans, and Valon's own keys had been thrown at him.

Alister had also been hiding in his room since the incident. He almost feared walking out the door, but really just didn't feel like it. He figured it was best to just sit and relax and maybe all the pranks would end. At least he thought that until he realized he wanted revenge.

_How do I scare a paranoid runt…_ Alister wondered.

He knew Valon was paranoid with loud noises so what was the best in loud noise making? Maybe there was an idea waiting in the closet to be found. Besides, who doesn't keep this stuff in their own closet anyway?

_I had those firecrackers saved from last year… Where did they go? _Thought Alister as he dug through clothes and various other items in the closet.

While he was digging, he was trying to think of the best place to set them off. He thought of the kitchen and of course the bathroom, but neither really gave him the evil good feeling he was wanting. He then thought of Valon's own bedroom, but knowing him, it was probably rigged with traps just waiting for Alister to set off.

As he continued his search, Raphael happened to be walking by and heard the sound of things being thrown.

"Do I dare ask what you're looking for?" he asked Alister.

"Probably not."

"Okay."

With that, he continued walking on and went to check on Valon who was still paranoid that Alister was going to run in and kill him without notice. He knocked on the door.

"Valon? You alive in there?"

"AHHHHHHH!" _Slam._

Raphael ran in and saw the poor kid lying on the floor. He had to figure he was previously sitting on the bed.

_Oops…_ Thought Raphael, "Did I scare you?"

"Who? Me? Nooooooo. I just found… A dust bunny. Yeah, that's all."

"If you say so… Are you ever coming out of your room again? You do know it's safe, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I just like it in here for now. I'll come out later. I promise."

"Okay then. You're welcome to join me in the living room if you want."

"Okay, I get to pick what we watch?"

"…Sure…" _Great. Another shoot 'em up movie. Wonderful. Not like there hasn't been enough excitement around here as it is._

"Okay! I'll be out soon!"

Raphael left him alone and instantly regretted his idea. However he did think now was a good time to try out his new video camera. He began to think about where to rig it. Obviously the living room, but where would be the best spot…

_If I sit in the chair, he can have the couch to lay on. If he lays on the couch, I can hide it above the tv itself and have a good view of everything. This is going to be great one day…_

Raphael set up his video camera angled down from a shelf above the tv. It turned out to be quite discreet and was fairly confident that Valon would never know. He expected Alister to pull something on him and figured he may as well cash in on it. May as well make some money out of it.

Almost on cue, Valon came walking into the living room trying to figure out where he should sit. He knew the chair was really Raphael's spot and the couch was usually Alister's, but Alister wasn't out here this time, was he?

He eyed the couch and Raphael knew what he was thinking.

"Go ahead. Take the couch. He's not going to mind this time," said Raphael.

"Okay… Wait a minute. You're not trying to set me up, are you?" It was written all over his face that he was absolutely paranoid at this point.

"No, he's just refusing to come out of his room too."

"If you say so…" he said as he looked around cautiously before pouncing on the couch.

"Now what did you want to watch?" _Here it comes…_

"Mission Impossible 3? Pretty please?"

"Alrighty then." _Great. I knew it. I knew it was too much to ask for a normal quiet day._

Back in Alister's room, he finally found his little set of firecrackers. Just perfect enough to be set off in the house without hurting anything. He thought it might be best to do some surveillance and see where the best place would be. Why not start with the living room?

He had just barely tiptoed around the corner when he saw the pipsqueak laying on his couch watching a movie. Perfect. It would also happen to be a movie with plenty of guns.

_Oh, this is just way too easy…_

He ran back to his room and grabbed the firecrackers and a lighter. He creeped along the wall and waited until Raphael went back to his book looking discontent. Valon was way too into the movie to notice Alister clumsily sneaking along. Once he got behind the couch he set them out and waited until someone started shooting.

It took maybe two minutes of sitting there ready for a shootout to start on screen. He lit them and ran back to his room knowing all hell was about to break loose. He could barely contain his laughter for what was about to happen.

Valon was still stretched out on the couch content and happy that he could claim the couch and watch his movie. Or was.

_Bang!_

The firecrackers went off and caused the young boy to go flipping off the couch backwards. Raphael didn't seem to be bothered by the loud sudden noises. Valon stared at him wide-eyed in disbelief.

"How the hell did that not bother you?"

"What? Oh, sorry," he replied as he removed ear plugs. "You had to watch a guns blazing type movie and I wanted to read so I thought I'd read in peace. Why? What's wrong?"

"That jerk just set off firecrackers behind the couch! You seriously didn't hear that?"

"I didn't hear anything. Wow, these are better than I thought…"

"You're unbelievable. He's dead."

Valon took off searching the house for Alister. He knew it was his fault. If there's only three people in a house and two are in one room, who does that leave? A redhead sitting in his room looking decidedly not innocent. Valon slammed the door open and stood there seething.

"The hell is wrong with you? Can you not knock or something? Geez, act like you were raised in a barn or something."

"You… You… You jerkface!" the young one yelled as he lunged for Alister.

"Oh… Crap…"

He tried to run for the door, but Valon had already attacked his ankle like a rabid mutt. He tried crawling, but it was proving to be very difficult. Then there was a figure in the doorway holding something. Raphael had grabbed his video camera and was going to town filming the aftermath.

Valon and Alister instantly stopped and stared at him.

"Oh… You noticed me… Oops?"

Raphael ran for it and the two quickly followed. He didn't really expect them to be upset by it, and yet somewhat expected a little retaliation. Just not two angry guys with brooms.

"I can't believe you would film this!" Alister screamed.

"You set me up! You lied to me!" Screeched Valon.

"You set yourselves up when you started this whole mess!" Raphael yelled as he continued to run down the street hoping to lose them as it grew darker out.

_So maybe I didn't think of how to get back in the house after this…

* * *

  
_

Ice: There, finally another chapter down. I've got ideas for 2 more that will probably be posted within the next week or so. Now to try to work on the other stories…


	15. Who's afraid of a harmless email?

Ice: Fun idea I had after a segment on AFV and partially personal experience that's probably happened to us all at one time or another. Enjoy!

* * *

It was late evening by the time Raphael felt he could show up back home. He figured they would have cooled off from earlier and just maybe had forgotten about the video. Just to be careful, he had made a copy at Dartz house, and stored it in the garage. Never knew when it would come in hand.

He walked in and saw Valon sitting in the floor watching tv as usual and Alister was on the computer in the corner. Their necks immediately snapped to look at him. They eyed him trying to find the camera and tape he clumsily hid behind his back.

"Destroy the tape. Now," Alister demanded as he got up and walked towards him with a lighter.

"I knew the fun wouldn't last long. Such a shame. I was really hoping we could look back on this and laugh," sighed Raphael as he held out the tape.

"Valon, go toss it in the fireplace. We're going to watch it burn so he doesn't try to pull something and show everyone."

Valon took the tape from Raphael and the lighter from Alister. He slowly walked to the fireplace and tossed in the tape. He hesitated before setting fire to it. Alister noticed.

"I know you don't want to keep that tape around here. It's not exactly your best moment, you know."

"I know. It's just… It was funny… Can we call a truce now? Just stop all of it? Please?"

"Fine. I agree. Now burn the tape."

"Okay."

Once the tape started to melt, Valon looked genuinely sad to see it go. It's not every day you got to look all brave taking someone down on film after all. It was Alister who didn't have the best moment trying to crawl out the door. Such a pity it had to go.

Raphael was doing his best to hide his grin as he knew the copy would be safe. He figured everything was over and done with so he ventured to the kitchen to make some dinner for himself. If they really did agree to call everything off, it'd be much quieter for sure, but where's the fun in that?

_I seriously doubt a truce between them can last. Who knows? More power to them. _Raphael thought as he made himself a sandwich.

Meanwhile, Valon had gone back to watching a movie and Alister sat back down to check his email.

_Spam. Spam. Not spam. Spam. Some weirdo. Spam. Is that all there is? Really? Wait… What's this one? Really good, see if you can spot what's wrong with the picture. Make sure the sound is on and turned up… Who sent me this? __... No clue who you are, but I accept your challenge._

He turned the volume up and opened the email. He moved to the edge of the seat to stare the picture down.

_Well for one, there's no curtains. I mean, really? Why would you have a dining room with no curtains and leave a laptop displayed for anyone to see? What is wrong with people?_

He continued to stare and criticize the room and he did his best to spot the errors. He was close to giving up when he had a thought.

_What if the audio is clues? Maybe I should turn it up louder…_

Valon noticed what he was doing and faked a restroom break as he hurried off to somewhere in the house. Raphael saw him take off, but decided it was best to stay in the kitchen in these situations. He instantly regretted losing his water gun as he was sure he was going to need it soon.

Alister leaned closer unsure if the audio was working. Suddenly the screen changed to a hollow terrified face and the room filled with the screams of someone surely about to be killed. Alister flipped backwards off the chair screaming like a little girl. He sat hiding behind the couch shaking from the email.

He wasn't positive, but once he noticed Valon had left the room, he was sure he had something to do with it. He got up and started his search and came across Raphael in the kitchen trying to hold in his laughter.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Raphael asked grinning.

"I'm fine. Did you send me that email?"

"No, but I've heard of it."

"Why the hell didn't you warn me then?"

"Well I didn't see you open it, now did I?"

"Shut up… Where did that runt go?"

"No clue. He went that way," he replied as he pointed down the hall.

"Great…"

Down the hall were several options for Valon to hide. If Alister looked in one room, he could easily slip past him and run out of the house. That was assuming he didn't already climb out of a window, but he would have been heard if he thought it would work.

He started by searching the first closet he came across. He found a conveniently placed broom and used it to poke through the crowded items. Satisfied that nothing whimpered when he jabbed, he continued searching the next closet the same way. When he wasn't found, he started wondering if he could be smart enough to know not to hide in his own room…

Alister slowly opened the door of his own room and looked around. It was still a mess from earlier and it was possible for Valon to literally hide anywhere. He closed the door behind him and kept the lights off. He started his search by checking his own closet. Once again, no sound was heard. He stopped for a moment and noticed it was very quiet. It still didn't mean anything.

"I know you're in here… You're not getting away from me this time…"

He checked under his own desk and found nothing. He headed towards the bed. A faint sound was heard and he knew he had found him. He dropped to the floor and rammed the broom under the bed.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL MAN?" Valon screamed as he crawled as fast as he could out from under the bed.

He had started to claw at the door unable to open it under pressure. Alister had gotten up with sore knees that he felt was entirely worth it. He walked towards him.

"RAPH! LET ME OUT OF HERE! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

Raphael heard the screaming and decided he had to check it out. He tried the knob, but found out he couldn't open it since Valon was hugging the door on the other side.

"You need to back up from the door if you want it open genius," he called to him.

"BUT HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"He's not going to kill you. Maim you a bit, maybe. But he's not going to kill you."

"YOU LOOK AT HIM AND TELL ME THAT!"

Valon managed to scoot away from the door while staring Alister down. He looked absolutely insane wielding the broom. He was pretty sure this would be his last night alive. At least that's what he thought until Raphael opened the door for him.

Just as Valon darted for the door, Alister slammed the broom down on his head causing the poor boy to fall over at Raphael's feet. Alister stopped and looked up at him. Raphael glared back and snatched the broom from him.

"What part of no killing in the house did you not understand?" He asked as he bashed Alister over the head with the broom.

Alister fell just short of landing on Valon. Raphael dropped the broom and headed back to the kitchen where his dinner was getting cold waiting for him.

_I knew that wasn't going to last. So much for that. Now what should I do with that tape…

* * *

_

Ice: Well, that was fun. That was the first fake email I could think of. I thought this would have been a perfect joke since many of us have probably seen this email from family and friends. My initial reaction was to throw myself back in the chair… Worked out about as well as it worked for poor Alister… Hopefully I will get the next chapter written up some time this week if not tomorrow night. Feel free to throw ideas at me. You'll get an imaginary plushy of your choice!


	16. Blending in never hurt anything

Ice: Here's another one of my ideas. I'm taking note of everyone's ideas and trying to decide on how long this should go on. I'll set up a poll or something in a bit and see what everyone thinks. I never expected this to be so popular, but thank you everyone for reading and reviewing it!

* * *

It had been a quiet couple of days that passed without much happening. Alister kept to himself mostly and when out in the main room with the others, stayed cautious. Valon, not wanting to be attacked from the computer, managed to make enough money selling old things to get himself a laptop which he stayed on all the time. Raphael was patiently waiting for something bad to come from it.

Valon was very careful about his new laptop. He never let it out of his sight if he could help it and even locked it in his room if he knew he was going to be away from it for awhile. He had to be applauded for his effort. He certainly wasn't going to make it easy for Alister.

Our wonderful redhead was still miffed about the email and was still devising his plans for the youngster. He knew currently the best way to go after him would be through his precious laptop. It was just hard to find the right time to get to it when it wasn't locked up, or find a way to snag his key...

Valon was currently sitting on the couch with his new toy enjoying himself like a little kid. It almost sickened Alister just how easily amused the kid could be. He started to think of ways to terrorize him with it. Nothing was really screaming at him until he had a brilliant thought. With a plan, he knew Valon would soon lock his computer up in his room. He got up and tried to walk off without being noticed.

"Where are you going?" asked Raphael with perfect timing as usual.

"Nowhere. Wherever I want. Whichever answer makes you feel better."

"Don't be a smartass."

"Well, I live here too and shouldn't be treated like a criminal with the constant questions."

"Fair enough."

Alister continued his walk and hid in Valon's room. Raphael had gone back to his book and Valon never even knew he left the room. Perfect. He slid under the bed and started to wait. After a few minutes, he realized just how boring a wait this was going to be. He started to look and see if he had anything interesting hiding. After finding a few coloring books, he started praying he was hiding Playboys under there. Turns out, he had been hiding Hello Kitty books instead. Alister felt all hope was lost for the boy. This was just too much…

Then he heard Valon's footsteps come in and leave the laptop on the bed. He waited until he heard the door lock. He quickly slid out from under the bed and sat in front of the laptop.

_So if I just take a screenshot of his desktop…_

He quickly hit the print screen button and opened up paint.

_I can crop out the start bar…_

He hurried through the save process making sure to save it where Valon would probably never look. He went into the settings to change the background. Everything matched up perfectly. He made sure to click and hide the desktop icons making it seem as though they were there instead of hiding.

_This is going to be hilarious…_

He could hear Valon coming back and closed out everything and went back to hiding under the bed. He was doing his best to hide his laughter and waited until the boy was a good distance down the hall. He slid out and ran to his room to make it seem more innocent. He gave it a few minutes, still shuddering at the thought of Hello Kitty books hiding under Valon's bed.

_Just what is wrong with that boy anyway?_

He figured he had waited long enough and began his walk back to the living room, but not before stopping in the kitchen. It wasn't long after that Valon started yelling.

"Just what is wrong with this thing? It was working fine a minute ago!" he screeched.

"What is it you're trying to do?" asked Raphael as he walked over.

"I'm trying to open this folder, but it's not doing anything!"

"Weird. Humor me and check your desktop settings."

"I don't see how that's going to help, but fine… What's this? Hide desktop icons? Why is this checked… And they're there anyway…"

"What's your background again?"

"It's… Wow… That's it… ALISTER!" Valon screamed has he ran after the redhead that couldn't resist popping his head out of the kitchen.

"Yeah? OH SHI-" he yelled as he dropped his unopened drink and ran for his life.

He wasn't sure where to run, but knew if he could find another broom or mop, he could stay safe in a corner for a few minutes. Conveniently, Raphael had left the broom out from the previous escapades. He snatched it and ran down the end of the hall.

"Stay back! Don't make me use it!" he yelled.

"How the hell did you get to my laptop? It was locked in my room!"

"I may or may not have hid under your bed before you went in there…"

"You what?"

"And I know about your Hello Kitty books!"

Raphael had just gotten to the end of the hall when he heard the previous statement. He stared at the boy.

"That boy ain't right, I tell you what," he said shaking his head.

"Those are mine and private!"

"Why couldn't it be Playboy hiding under there? What the hell, Valon?" Alister halfway hoped he was a normal kid… Maybe that was asking for too much…

"Those… Those are in the closet…"

"What?"

"I said, THOSE ARE IN THE CLOSET!"

"You are a normal kid… Thank the gods… I was really worried for a bit…" Alister sighed out of relief.

"Wait, so you've had Playboy hiding in the closet… And you've been holding out on us… Why the hell don't you share once in awhile?" Raphael screeched as he snatched the mop from Alister and beat Valon over the head.

Alister stared, "What the hell…"

"They have good articles…" said Raphael as he headed to Valon's room to start searching.

"Right…"

* * *

Ice: Not sure what's next in store for them. Still writing down everyone's ideas and still trying to figure out how long I want this to go on. I'm considering doing a version of this for Modern Warfare 2, but I still don't know. One of those ideas that looks better on paper than actually typed out. Either way, I take thoughts and suggestions, so review and give me a piece of your mind.


	17. Headache? Not Anymore

Ice: Had some ideas, and going to attempt to run with those. I think they're pretty good, but we'll see.

* * *

A day had passed after the laptop incident and the trio could once again be found in the living room. Raphael was enjoying reading the Playboy's he had forced Valon to share. He was still skeptical that he was actually reading it, but if he wasn't, he was making sure it was convincing.

Alister had been lying on the couch whining of a severe headache. It's possible he could have been hit over the head one too many times, but it was hard to tell. He fussed even more whenever told to take anything for it and insisted it wouldn't do any good.

Valon had finally had enough and got up to find something.

"I'm sick of your whining. Let me go find you something and you'll be a lot happier for it," he nagged as he left the room.

"Fine, but I doubt it'll work."

Valon ran off to the bathroom and started searching the cabinets. He knew Alister was just going to fuss even more if he took him regular tylenol and advil. He started digging towards the back and eventually came across some lortabs that had been sitting there since his own wisdom teeth had been taken out. He knew it had some wicked side effects, but it also meant Alister would definitely be quieter after.

He ran back in the room with a glass of water and two lortabs for the redhead. He didn't seem happy, but took them anyway.

"So just what did you give me?" he asked.

"Just some painkillers in the cabinet to make you feel better."

"If you say so…"

Valon went back to sitting in the floor watching tv as Raphael stared at him.

_I really don't want to know what he just gave him… Or do I? Nah, I'll leave it alone… Maybe…_

Twenty minutes had passed and Alister seemed to be a lot more agreeable about things and was constantly blabbering on about the show on tv.

"Dude! Look at that! Is that not the coolest thing ever? I mean, I've seen awesome, but that is AWESOME!"

"Is… Is he okay?" asked Raphael.

"I guess so…," responded Valon.

"I'm a little worried… Just what did you give him anyway?"

"My old lortabs from my wisdom teeth."

"You gave him what? Oh hell… This is going to be rich… You're going to mess with him aren't you?"

"You know it."

"Okay… I'll pretend I saw nothing so he'll think it's just the drugs…"

"You're a real pal Raph!" said the small boy as he hugged Raphael.

"Well, you two do keep me entertained around here… Guess I can't entirely complain a whole lot."

"YAY!"

At that, Valon took off to his room. He knew he was going to mess with Alister's head badly, but he wasn't sure how he was going to accomplish this. He started looking to find something that could be potentially embarrassing and came across a Hello Kitty stuffed animal in the closet. He remembered how he had reacted when he saw the books.

_Perfect, now how do I trip him out even more…?_

He started thinking about how to get the plush animal to him. He searched all over and was about to give up until he realized he had the perfect thing hiding under the bed. He reached under there and pulled out a remote controlled car that featured Wolverine from X-Men.

_This is going to be so good…_

He found some velcro strips lying around and attached them to the car and doll. He test-drove it to make sure the doll stayed in place. When it did and he was satisfied with the performance, he grabbed it and set out to the kitchen.

Alister was still in his happy daze, if not even happier now. Two may have been overdoing it just a little. With luck, he wouldn't entirely remember this. Valon set the car down and drove it in front of the couch.

The seemingly drunk and confused redhead immediately snatched up and began to hug it. He eventually moved on to petting it and talking to it as though it was a live animal.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THIS? YOU'RE SO SOFT AND CUDDLY!"

Raphael just raised his eyes and tried to ignore it.

"YOU'RE SO COOL! I'M GONNA NAME YOU MS. FLUFFY TAIL!"

Valon was rolling on the floor in the kitchen. He never expected it to be this funny, but he definitely nailed it. His sides started to hurt as he continued laughing at the sight of the redhead hugging and squeezing the Hello Kitty stuffed animal. He knew there would be hell to pay for it later and he wasn't sure just how much longer he was going to be in that state.

For several hours, Alister continued to roll around on the couch happily playing with the plushy. He was still clueless of its girlish nature and seemed to be coming down from his happiness on the painkillers. Valon was still in hysterics on the floor and hadn't notice Alister getting up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" he screamed as he threw the Hello Kitty plush into the fireplace.

"What? Oh… Shit…," Valon tried to get off the floor.

"What the hell did you give me earlier?"

"Umm… I may or may not have handed you a couple of my leftover lortabs…"

"You prick! Drugging me like that! What is wrong with you?"

"Hey! You stopped your whining, didn't you?" he asked as he backed against the wall expecting the worst.

"Where did that thing come from?"

"You found it. I have no idea where. We just left you out of our sight for a couple minutes when we made lunch. I promise…"

"You have to be lying… I guess it is possible I did find it myself… I just don't trust you…" he trailed off as he sat back on the couch somewhat content that his head was no longer hurting.

Raphael finally got up from his chair doing his best to hide his laughter as he walked into the kitchen. Valon followed along behind him.

"I can't believe he thinks you didn't do all of it… I'm impressed, Val."

"Thanks… Umm… I'm scared… He has to know I did it on purpose and he's going to get me worse next time…"

"Well, yeah, that's how it's pretty much worked with you two."

"Can I pay you to be my bodyguard…?"

"No."

* * *

Ice: Yeah… It sounded pretty good in my head and I'm not sure I got it down the way I wanted, but I think it's good enough. Still accepting ideas and thank you Sonar for the toy truck idea! I'm really thinking of the cutoff being 20 so I can do an epic finale or something. I'll probably start up a Prank War 2 at some point after. We'll see.


	18. I thought everyone liked dolls

Ice: So I really have no idea for this chapter so let's just see where my typing takes us. Sound good?

* * *

The day after the plushy Hello Kitty incident was turning out to be fairly uneventful in the same way that a volcano popping up in the middle of downtown Los Angeles is uneventful. Raphael as usual was trying to ignore Valon's rambling about paranoia in the living room while Alister was working on something in the garage.

"You know it's not really paranoid if they really are out to get you, right?" whimpered Valon.

"Mhmm…" came the reply.

"I mean, he has been trying to get me, I'm not imagining that. I'm not crazy, am I?"

"Mhmm…"

"Raph! You're not even listening!"

"Oh, what? I'm sorry. What was the question?"

"Am I crazy?"

"…No… Of course not…"

In the garage, Alister was working on his plan. Valon dared to humiliate him with his Hello Kitty doll, now he was going to get his own shameful doll. Alister had recently bought some fabric to sew together and some stuffing to make the new toy. He looked through the colors of red, black, and yellow and glanced back at the picture he tacked up to follow as a guide.

_We'll see how he feels about this one…"_

Valon continued to worry himself until he became tired. It was only early afternoon, but he worked himself up to the point it felt like it was midnight. He started to glance around the room nervously again.

"If I take a nap, will you stay with me and keep an eye out for Al?" he asked.

"Mhmm…"

"Promise?"

"Mhmm…"

"Okay."

"Mhmm…"

Valon stretched out on the couch not noticing Raphael's state of obliviousness once again. Raphael glanced up a few minutes later and noticed the boy asleep on the couch.

_About time I got some peace. He just wouldn't shut up. Well, guess it's time to make myself some lunch._

He got up humming to himself and walked into the kitchen. Alister took the opportunity to walk into the living room and place the doll under Valon's arm. He quickly left the room before Raphael walked back in.

Raphael didn't even notice the extra toy sitting on the couch. He went back to eating his sandwich and reading his book. Valon continued to sleep for the next hour and a half and woke up suddenly when the hair of the doll tickled his nose.

"What is this…? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" he screamed as he looked at the perfect doll of Yugi.

"Hmm?" Raphael asked.

"WHAT IS THIS? HOW DID IT GET HERE? WHERE DID IT COME FROM?"

"I thought it was yours…"

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD I HAVE A DOLL OF YUGI?"

"Why do you have a doll of Hello Kitty?"

"…Touché…"

Laughter could be heard from the hall.

"ALISTER! I'LL KILL YOU!"

He took off after the red-headed boy. Raphael couldn't help, but look at the doll. It was of pretty good quality and could probably be sold to that Teá girl… Or even Joey… He shuddered at the thought.

"Why the hell would you do that? That was cruel!" Valon screamed as he cornered Alister.

"Hey! Raph didn't notice it there or try to take it from you! Go yell at him!"

"You're right… That bastard…"

"Mhmm… What do you say we have a truce…? He got you with the doll and he taped me screaming like a girl. It's time he paid."

"Yeah…"

They both grinned as they knew the perfect way to get him. They returned to the living room and Raphael saw the looks on their faces.

"Oh…shit…"

* * *

Ice: Bit of a short chapter I just wrote up before work. Didn't have any real direction to go with, but I think it sets up the next chapter perfectly. Review if you likey!


	19. Michael Bay Presents

Ice: Getting close to the end. Credit for this chapter goes to KittyKittyHunter for her idea. Thank you! *bows*

* * *

Raphael had been keeping an eye out on his surroundings lately. He knew he wasn't safe now that a truce had been made between Alister and Valon. He was constantly wary of what might have changed when he would leave the living room and come back. He tried to be gone no longer than a minute, but with lunch time getting close and his stomach growling, he knew he'd be gone a bit longer than a minute this time.

Alister and Valon hadn't left the redhead's room all morning. They were currently brainstorming on a way to get back at the older blond. They were slowly running out of ideas that ranged from tampering with his favorite foods in some way to carefully ripping out pages of his book and putting them back out of order. Nothing seemed to do the justice they were looking for.

"Just what are we going to do? I'm seriously running out of ideas here," complained Valon.

"I dunno… I'd feel bad if we tore his book up. There has to be something else…" Alister thought.

"Hey… You know how he never hears us when we need him?"

"Yeah… Those earplugs he has…"

"What if we…"

"I know what you're thinking, and I'm impressed. Let's do it."

They high fived and crept out the door to find Raphael. They continued down the hall hugging the wall to see if he was sitting in his favorite chair. He wasn't. Judging by the sounds in the kitchen, they had five minutes to get everything in place before he came back out.

"Did you get them?" Alister asked.

"Yeah. Right here," Valon said as he held up a pair of headphones that looked similar to Raphael's earplugs.

"Good. Go plug them into the tv real quick and I'll grab the earplugs. Let's make sure to set them down exactly where he had them."

"Right."

Valon ran over to the tv keeping an eye out for Raphael. He quickly plugged them in and ran over to Alister. As soon as he picked up the earplugs, Valon slid the headphones right in their place. It looked perfect. They ran back down the hall to discuss the rest of the plan.

"Okay, so when he gets back out and settled before he puts them on, you ask to watch one of your favorite movies with lots of explosions in the beginning. Sound good?" Alister asked before taking off down the hall to find Raphael's video camera.

"Yeah. I already know which one," Valon grinned.

Raphael started to walk out of the kitchen a few minutes later with his sandwich. He looked around nervously until he was sure everything was in its proper place. He sighed in relief and sat down.

_Maybe they don't know the video was sent in to that AFV show yet… They had better make me money for being so crazy…_

Raphael chuckled to himself as he began to reach for the "earplugs". Just then, Valon came running up to him.

_Oh hell… What now?_

"Hey! Can I watch a show or something? Please?" he begged with his big brown eyes.

"Yeah, I guess. Go for it. You both act like I'm your mom or something. Geez," he grumbled as he tried to settle in again.

Valon quickly muted the tv to not give it away and put in a dvd of Robot Chicken. He was practically a giggling school girl as he searched for one particular sketch.

_What is he doing? We said movie… Oh. Wait. I see what he did there… _thought Alister as he watched from the kitchen entrance with a good view to record everything.

Since Raphael was back to ignoring everything in the room with his sandwich, Valon fast forwarded through to the theater sketch. Everything was quiet as some teenagers sat down and some previews were being shown. It was all going smoothly until all of a sudden…

"MICHAEL BAY PRESENTS EEEEEEEEEEEXPLOSIONS!"

Raphael's head jerked up as his sandwich went flying across the room. He slammed back in his chair wondering what was going on. Alister was doing his best to hold the video camera straight as he burst into laughter. Valon tried to look all innocent.

Raphael slammed back into the chair snatching the headphones off. He glared at Valon.

"You little… I've been patient with yours and Alister's shenanigans… And this is how you repay me?" he growled.

"I didn't do it! Alister did it! He made me help!" Valon yelled as he pointed to Alister in the hallway.

"Oh… Shit…" muttered Alister as he had two seconds to hide the camera and it took him three.

"And you filmed this? You both were pissed at me for filming you two and now you do this to me? Oh hell no!"

With that, Raphael took off after both Valon and Alister. They ran for their life, but soon realized they were trapped in the house and Raphael blocked their escape back down the hall. They hugged each other expecting to not see the light of day again.

"Well, you know what? This is okay. No, really, it is," said Raphael looking like he was going to lose his mind with maniacal laughter.

The two boys looked at him frightened.

"It is?" They asked.

"Yeah, because you know what really happened to that tape?"

They shook their heads expecting the worst.

"I sent it in to that AFV show you both seem to love so much. That's right. Everyone is going to see you both for the fools you are. And I do mean, everyone."

They gasped in horror. That meant Yugi and his friends would know just how idiotic they had been and even their boss, Dartz, would know just how bad it had gotten later. They did have their reputations to uphold after all.

"You didn't…" Valon started.

"Oh, I did. So that girl you were so fond of, yeah, she's going to see it too."

"Oh my gods… Why…?"

"That's what happens when you mess with me. I plan for everything."

"So… What are you going to do with us…?" Alister dared asked.

"Nothing. I'm just going to wait for the video to air and bask in your embarrassment. Trust me, it's worth it."

Raphael wandered off back to the living room to attempt to find and salvage the rest of his sandwich. The two younger boys sat on the ground wondering just what they had started. No one would ever look at them the same again.

* * *

Ice: We're almost there. Wow, Raphael can be a jerk, huh? So thanks to KittyKittyHunter for the idea. You get your Kaiser Glider plushie you requested! Here you go! ^_^ As always, read and review!


	20. And So It Ends ish

Ice: Last chapter of Prank War. Who'd have thought I'd actually keep going with this. May do a sequel, but it'll be a bit. In the meantime, feel free to enjoy my other fics and whatever I may do after this. Bug me enough, a sequel will happen.

* * *

A couple days had passed and most things were calm in the household. Raphael no longer used earplugs, Valon stayed in his spot on the floor, and Alister maintained his quiet spot on the couch. No one ever dared to move without watching the others closely. They were even sleeping with one eye open at night just to be careful.

All was relatively quiet that evening as they sat around the tv as usual. Nothing much had been on all day until now. America's Funniest Videos had just come on and the show always made them feel just a little bit better about their lives. Except for tonight…

One clip they had seen in the opening bit looked oddly familiar. There was a familiar brunette flying off the couch with firecrackers seen going off. Valon stared in horror as Alister's head snapped to look at Raphael.

"You really didn't believe me. That's your loss I suppose," he laughed.

"I can't believe you… You didn't… And I trusted you!" Valon screeched.

"This is war… You jerk!" Alister jumped up to chase Raphael.

An all-out war started as Raphael began the run for his life. A rabid Alister and Valon were on his heels. He reached out for anything that could hold them off for a few seconds which consisted of throwing various mops and brooms before reaching his own room.

"No! Stay back! I mean it!" he yelled hopelessly.

"Oh, I don't think so. Payback's a bitch, Raph!" Alister yelled as he dodged the shoes Raphael had begun to throw.

Valon tried to sneak around the side of the room to corner him, but quickly ran out of luck as Raphael hurled one of the heaviest books he owned at the poor boy's face.

"OW! Bloody hell! Could you have possibly found a heavier one man… Oh… Shit…"

An even heavier book made its way to the boy's head and left him in a daze. While Alister helped him up, Raphael took his opportunity to leap out the window hoping he would be safer with more open ground between them.

As he ran from the window, Alister and Valon were seconds behind him. Raphael really didn't have a plan for this. He knew they wouldn't give up and he knew they'd continue to chase him even if he ran to the nearest mall. They were highly persistent on their own, but even worse when angry.

"Just give it up, Raph. You know we're going to kick your ass for this. Just let us get it over with," Alister yelled.

"Let me think about that… Hell no!" came the reply as he backed into a tree.

"You're only making it worse on yourself. Just give up," pleaded Valon.

"You had to learn a lesson! I taught it!"

"That's it. Get him!" yelled Alister as he ran towards the blond.

Raphael knew he was cornered and began to fret as he knew there was nowhere to go. Then he had an idea. He quickly hopped up and climbed to a good vantage point in the tree. Alister knew he had no chance of getting to him, but he too had an idea.

"Valon, you know what we need. Go fetch it," he commanded the younger one.

He ran into the garage where sounds of things being thrown were heard. Another more peculiar sound was heard shortly after, running water.

_Just what the hell do they think they're doing…_ Raphael wondered.

Valon returned with fully loaded water guns. He gave one to Alister and they readied themselves. It was going to be a long day, and they might as well make it worth it.

"You've got to the count of three to get out of the tree, Raph! One! Two!" Alister started counting.

"I'm not coming down damn it!" yelled Raphael in retaliation as he threw a pine cone down which conveniently hit Valon in the face once again.

"GODDAMMIT RAPH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Valon shouted.

Before Alister could get to three, Valon opened fire at Raph who tried to dodge the streams, but was failing rather terribly. Alister shrugged and joined in doing his best to make sure the blond had nowhere to go.

People were walking down the street during the entire scene, but no one dared to stop to find out just what was going on. They would glance up and quickly turn around before getting caught in the middle. Everyone had ideas about the three of them, but no one really wanted to inquire about said ideas. After all, they were crazy people as far as anyone knew.

One person finally stopped and sighed. The light blue-haired individual knew it would turn out bad, but he did need to put an end to their shenanigans. He took a deep breath knowing it was probably a bad idea, but it was going to happen sooner or later.

"For the gods' sake, Raph, just come down here and take it like a man!" Alister yelled as he ran out of water in the gun.

"Yeah, come on! We'll take it easy on you! Not!" Valon chimed in as he too ran out.

"Oh hell no! I know what easy is with you two! No way in hell!"

"What is the meaning of this? Just what do you three think are doing?" demanded a voice behind Alister and Valon.

"Oh…shit… Hi... Dartz… How… How's it going?" asked Valon trying to play it smooth.

Dartz couldn't really say he was surprised, but he thought he had seen everything until now. A grown man cowering in a tree being sprayed with water was not what he had in mind when he was hiring henchmen. It certainly put things into a whole new perspective.

"This is just amazing… You know what, I don't want to know. I'm not even going to try to make sense of this. Just… Carry on," said Dartz as he shook his head and walked on.

"Did… Did that just happen?" Alister asked.

"Umm… Yeah. Yeah, it did. Talk about random. Oh well. Want to go watch some tv?" Valon asked as he threw the empty water gun over his shoulder right into the tree Raphael was hiding in.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds fun."

As they walked off back into the house, Raphael saw the water gun flying at him. He had nowhere to go and braced himself for the worst. It hit him in the face which was a pretty good shot considering Valon hadn't tried to him. Well, first time for everything.

_Oh…hell… My life sucks…_ He thought right before it hit him and knocked him out of the tree.

"I…may have deserved that…" gasped Raphael as he laid out in the yard trying to make sense of things that would never make sense in a thousand lifetimes.

* * *

Ice: And so it ends. But! I already have an idea that will spark the sequel. Wish I could say I was smart and planned this when I wrote one of the chapters, but it just hit me as I was going to work today. Yeah… I'm going to attempt to write some pranks up to go in the sequel so feel free to hit me up in reviews or messages of ideas you may have and I'll throw them in. Cookies all around! If anyone is interested in the Modern Warfare games, I'm going to attempt to write a fic along these same lines-ish, so check that out when I get it going. Love and peace and whatever else you're supposed to say… I really didn't have an epic speech planned out, but hey, it works.


	21. And So It Can Begin Again

Ice: So here's how I'm thinking Prank War 2 will go. Another 20 chapters, new ideas, but here's the fun part. I'm going to rely a good deal on my reviewers ideas for pranks they want to see in the story. I'm running out of them and that's partially why I haven't started any work on it.

You can review this with an idea, message me an idea, and as I start the story and upload it, review it with your ideas that way too. I'll randomly pick them and what's leftover after the initial 20 chapters will mean there just has to be a part 3 in the making.

Sound like a plan? Kind of an at your request sort of story. So if that pleases, start gathering some ideas and there will be plushies!


End file.
